Piper Halliwell (Charmed)
' Piper Halliwell' is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down or speeding them up. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch. Furthermore, Piper can access the Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's as a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. Powers and Abilities Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons, such as the Triad, and other good witches. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy upper-level demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. **'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capalbe of this through the use of her molecular combustion power. **'Molecular Acceleration:' The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. Other Powers *'Power of Three:' The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Temporary Powers *'Shapeshifting, Power Granting, Super Strength, Sensing, and Immortality:' Piper gained these powers when she was transformed into a Wendigo by Agent Fallon: *'Healing, Sensing, Orbing, Glamouring, Hovering, Reconstitution, Omnilingualism, Empathy, Telekinesis, Telematerialization, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Dream Leaping, and Cloaking:' Piper gained the following powers when she cast the spell to exchange her powers with Leo's: *'Telepathy:' Piper gained this power when she and Prue cast the spell To Hear Secret Thoughts. *'Hyper Speed:' Piper gained this power when Prue and Phoebe cast the Awakening Spell. *'Energy Beam and Resurrection:' Piper gained these powers when she got possessed by Terra, a Life Essence. *'Blinking, Molecular Inhibition, and Transformation:' Piper gained these powers as a warlock. Prue was married to a warlock, causing the Power of Three to turn evil. *'Smoking, Smoke Secretion, Power Granting, Super Strength, Audible Inundation, Immunity, and High Resistance:' Piper gained these powers when she was transformed into a Fury. *'Pyrotechnics:' Wyatt pacified her power of molecular combustion. *'Healing, Sensing, Orbing, Glamouring, Hovering, Reconstitution, Omnilingualism, Empathy, Telekinesis, Telematerialization, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Dream Leaping, and Cloaking:' Piper's powers were switched with Leo's by their baby. *'Super Strength, Hyper Speed, Leaping, Immunity, and Enhanced Senses:' Piper gained these powers when she was transformed into a super heroine by Kevin. *'Power Tapping:' Piper had a power connection when she was pregnant with Wyatt. *'Whirling, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis, Atmokinesis, Force Blasts, Force Field, Sensing, Voice Manipulation, Immunity, Immortality, and Invincibility:' Piper gained these powers after she became the Goddess of Earth. *'Telekinesis, Agility, Apportation, Soul Absorption, Corporealization, Sensing, High Resistance, Immortality, Mediumship, and Portal Creation:' Piper gained these powers when she was transformed into a Valkyrie. *'Calling:' Piper gained this power when she became the wielder of Excalibur. *'Electrokinesis, Immortality, Immunity, and Invincibility:' Piper gained these powers when she was possessed by the Hindu goddess of creation, Shakti. *'Dark Wisping, Conjuration, Portal Creation, Soul Absorption, Intangibility, Invisibility, Power Granting, Sensing, Telekinesis, Necrokinesis, Immortality, Invincibility, and Immunity:' Piper gained these powers when she was recruited by the Angel of Death. *'Intangibility and Invisibility:' Piper gained these powers when she was poisoned by Thorn Demons and her soul ended up in the Cosmic Void. *'Astral Projection:' Piper was taught by Leo, who learned it from Prue. *'Super Strength and Increased Molecular Combustion:' Piper got infected with the Virus. *'Advanced Electrokinesis, Power Absorption, and Energy Balls:' Piper gained these powers when she took in the Hollow. Abilities Cooking: Piper is a talented chef, having worked as a chef for a great deal of her life and owning her own restaurant. She is also a talented potioneer due to her skills in cooking. Category:Charmed Category:Witches